


Hold Nothing Back

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvan had waited all day for Xin... His patience is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Nothing Back

Jarvan pressed Xin into the bed with his hands, kissing him while trying to divulge him of all the clothing in his way. Matching his prince's enthusiasm, Xin slid his hands under Jarvan's shirt, finally able to get it off when Jarvan lifted his arms.

“I had to wait all day for you to get out of meetings,” Jarvan complained, taking another kiss before tugging Xin's shirt off as well.

“Jarvan-” Xin began in the tone he always used to reprimand the prince. Not wanting to hear it, Jarvan kissed him again. When Jarvan finally moved passed his lips, Xin just shook his head in silence.

At Xin's chest, he bit at the muscle of his pectorals, only briefly kissing at each nipple; there wasn't much sensitivity there for Xin anyway. Running his tongue over Xin' protruding pelvic bone, Jarvan let his hands undo the button and zipper of Xin's pants.

“I want you so badly,” He muttered against his skin, kissing just before the patch of hair above Xin's dick. Lifting his hips, Xin allowed Jarvan to finish removing his pants. Once they were out of the way, he sat back to admire the seneschal of Demacia.

“Something the matter?” Xin questioned, because even naked and wanting below his prince, he was always alert to the prince's needs.

“No,” Jarvan smiled, undoing his own pants. As he laid back across Xin, he was pleased to let Xin push his pants downwards. He still had to finish the motion himself, lifting each knee to get them entirely off. But once he was nude, he pressed himself up and against Xin; the moan that met his action was clipped and short.

“I like hearing your voice. Don't withhold it.”

“My apologies, your highness,” He murmured back.

The title always made Jarvan feel strange. On the one hand, he couldn't deny he liked having power over others. However, it did make him question if Xin actually wanted _him_ or if he was willed to serve the prince. As it was a hard conversation to broach, Jarvan had never bothered; after all, he was actually a bit afraid to know the answer.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he kissed Xin once more, gripping their dicks together and stroking slowly. Gasping, Xin leaned his head back letting his eyes drift closed. This was his best look, in Jarvan's opinion, lost to pleasure below him.

Though something could be said for the wild look in Xin's eye when he pulled Jarvan's hair and fucked his prince so hard he saw stars, but that was for another night. Tonight, he wanted to see Xin hot and needy, moaning his name while they fucked.

“Jarvan,” He groaned out, as if reading his thoughts. The prince smiled possessively; he loved feeling as though he could conquer and here was another conquest.

He ceased stroking them together, disentangling himself from the bed long enough to retrieve the lube. Xin's eyes were open once more, spreading his legs as Jarvan returned.

The image was simply too appetizing to not revere, so Jarvan let his eyes rove Xin's body, the older man watching his reaction. His cock twitched in desire, and he found himself moved to action. Above the seneschal once more, he was pleased when those long fingers threaded into the hairs at his neck, pulling the prince down on top of him. Teeth nipped his lips and Jarvan opened his mouth, swapping saliva as they kissed.

Shifting to rest more on his left, Jarvan let his right hand slide past Xin's dick and balls, circling his entrance before pressing inside. Xin's breath hitched against his lips, the gasp interrupting their kiss briefly. Since he had yet to lube his finger, he moved carefully, arching his finger to rub the right place while Xin writhed below him.

Xin's vocalizations weren't loud, just hums of encouragement, his body giving away his responses more than his voice. Jarvan withdrew his finger, spreading lube across his two fingers, sliding them in, stretching gently. He couldn't keep his eyes away from his work, able to hear Xin's breath betray how he felt.

“Are you ready?” Jarvan asked, fingers still deep inside, rotating slowly.

“Yes, Jarvan.”

A sigh escaped Jarvan; how glad he was not to hear “yes, your highness,” at this moment. He couldn't describe the pleasure it gave him. Jarvan lifted Xin's hips up, putting his legs over his shoulders. Pouring lube over his dick, he took Xin in inches, watching his fingers grip the sheets in desperation, not wanting this sensation prolonged. Jarvan couldn't help himself; he wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

All the way to the hilt, Jarvan took the seneschal, seeing Xin's chin hard with effort, brow creased. Ever so cautiously, Jarvan thrust into Xin; the choked noise of pleasure sent electricity through his body.

“Xin,” He breathed out his name and those dark black eyes snapped open. Those eyes were so focused and sharp, even when he was so overwrought. The connection made Jarvan move, beginning his pace slowly.

Groaning, Xin once more closed his eyes, tilting his neck back. Laying across Xin, he covered his body, kissing at his nape, licking the sinews of his neck. The long fingers of Xin's hands danced across his body, digging into muscle at his back, but never the pressure of his nails. Jarvan responded with his own nails, digging into Xin's thighs, appreciative of the moan it earned.

“Jarvan-” He called out; in appreciation he sped up.

“Touch yourself, Xin.”

Leaving space between them was quite difficult, but Xin was truly agile in many ways. Those skilled hands slid between them, allowing Xin to stroke himself as Jarvan pounded into him.

Jarvan longed to make Xin come before him, but something told him that would never happen. All of Jarvan's needs were sacrosanct to Xin, and he would not allow himself something he did not first offer his prince. He tried to prolong it, even now, even as he could hear the gasping hitch of Xin's breath, how he focused on not allowing himself to finish. No matter how many times they did this, it was too sexy for Jarvan; he came in a small shout, throwing his head back, body stiff in pleasure.

“Ah-” Xin let out, coming between them into his hand, mouth open though he did not shout. And though he was breathing hard, Jarvan took in a sharp breath, smiling cockily at the sight below him.

How he enjoyed seeing this man's pleasure.

Pulling out he delayed, removing himself from Xin in a similar pace as how he had penetrated him.

Laying beside Xin, he kissed the man before curling slightly beside him. Xin let out a breathy chuckle, and ran a thumb down his cheek gently.

“Sleep well, my liege.”

Jarvan was asleep before Xin could even wash up, and though he was fairly for certain he had stayed most of the night, Xin was gone before he awoke the next day. At least no one would chide him for not shaving today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I may have a Demacian bias... xp


End file.
